Something New
by Ferocious Fangirl
Summary: Billy loves his new school, but is excited to go home. He's realized that he fancies Michael, and can't wait to see him again. Both boys end up discovering something new. Billy, with his feelings for Michael; and Michael, when he finds he likes to dance. New characters are also introduced (Billy's friends at school and Michael's sister). LANGUAGE WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, so let's see how it goes! Standard disclaimers apply- I don't own Billy Elliot. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Billy smiled at the letter. Only two more days. Then he would finally go home. It wasn't that Billy didn't want to be at the Royal Ballet School. He recognized that he was lucky to have gotten in, and that it wasn't cheap to be there, either. Every day was magical, and he was certainly living his dream, but he missed his small mining town. London was a great, big, beautiful city, which could be overwhelming sometimes. He needed a break from the constant noise. And home meant seeing Dad and Grandma and Tony again. And Mrs. Wilkinson, he couldn't wait to show her what he'd learned. And Debby and the other girls in his old ballet class. And Michael. He'd finally get to see Michael.

Michael had written the letter Billy was holding, which he had already read at least ten times. Billy's eyes lingered on the last line. _I can't wait to see you, dancing boy._ "I can't wait to see you either, Michael." Billy whispered. The door creaked open just then, and Billy set down the letter.

"Oi, Billy! We're going out for coffee, wanna come?" Billy's friend and roommate, Nathan, invited him.

"Aye!" Billy put Michael's letter in his bag, and left with his friends. The walk to the coffee shop was short, and accompanied by loads of laughter and conversation. Nathan, Zara, and Emily had become some of Billy's closest friends during the time they had been dancing together. Their shared love of ballet immediately gave them something that they had in common. After getting to know each other, they realized that their personalities clicked. Nathan was loud and outgoing, almost like Michael, but not nearly as cute. Zara had a great sense of humor, and would make fun of herself and her friends constantly. Somehow, she managed to do so without ever hurting anyone. Emily was quiet and cared about her studies. They would joke that she was the mom of the group, always making sure that everyone followed the rules and did what was best. She was American, and it was funny to see her accent mix with those around her. Billy's geordie accent, and the London accent that weaved its way through Nathan and Zara's voices were all a stark contrast.

Once the group of four arrived at the coffee shop, Zara ordered their drinks while the others found a place to sit. They decided on a small table in the corner.

"So, are you lot ready for break?" Nathan asked. Billy had only been at the school for a short time, but Spring break was already approaching.

"Definitely," Emily replied. "I love dancing and all, but I'm ready for a few days off. And I have written enough essays to last me a lifetime. This is a much needed vacation."

"No kidding about the essays, they're a load of shite," Billy added. "I'm excited to go home, too. I want to visit my old ballet teacher. And I'm thrilled to be able to see Michael again."

Just then, Zara came back to the table and started passing out drinks. "Ooh, did I hear someone say 'Michael'?" She gave Billy a playful punch on the shoulder. "Dude, you have got to learn to control that crush. Does he even know you like him?"

"I don't know. We haven't actually talked about it since I left. I mean, it's not really something that's easy to talk about through writing. We'll probably talk over break."

Nathan felt the need to add his input. "You better. Doesn't he still think you're straight?"

Billy sighed. "I don't know that, either. I mean, when he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?"

"Just on the cheek, but yeah. That was kind of how he told me he was gay. I told him that liking ballet didn't make me a poof, and that was really the end of the conversation. But then I kissed him before I left, so hopefully he got the message."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, my friend." Nathan said. Emily gave a sympathetic smile. The conversation shifted after that. They talked about school, homework, plans for break, and every other thing they could think of. Throughout the conversation, Billy tried to forget about Michael. After all, his new friends were there to support and listen to him. It was only fair to give them the same respect.

* * *

After about an hour, the group decided to go to the library to study for their exams the next day. There was more studying and homework at the Royal Ballet School than Billy had ever experienced before. When the people at the audition said they expected excellence, they certainly weren't kidding.

"What did you guys get for 13?" Emily asked, after the students had been working for several minutes.

Billy gave her a look of shock. "You're already on 13? You must be a fucking genius to have gotten that far."

"Thank you for noticing." Emily smiled. I did some last night, though. I'm not that fast."

The group continued to work until Billy declared that he'd had enough. "Do you guys want to work on pirouettes or something? I mean, we are here to dance, aren't we?" Nathan agreed, but the girls wanted to stay, Emily insisting that she only had a few more pages she needed to read for her history class.

"You go on ahead. We'll join you in a few minutes."

Nathan and Billy walked to the dance studio, leaving the others behind. "So, any plans for break?" Billy asked, trying to start a conversation. When he was with Michael, it always seemed to flow naturally. Even though Billy had great new friends, he couldn't say the same about them.

"I don't think I'm really doing anything exciting," Nathan sighed. "I hated my old bloody dance teacher, so I won't be visiting her. She didn't like me either, said male dancers were weird."

"My dad thought the same thing," Billy said, remembering when he first discovered his love of dance.

"Yeah, my parents don't really care. I told them I wanted to be a dancer when I was really little. My older sister was doing tap, and I was fascinated when I saw their recital. They were fine with it. My sister quit the next year."

"Why?"

"She just got into other stuff. Can't stay focused on anything. I think she does tennis now."

"Oh." Billy didn't know what else to say. He liked Nathan, but wished he was talking to Michael. He was more comfortable with Michael. They'd known each other longer. They understood each other.

* * *

After a few awkwardly silent minutes, the boy's walked into a slightly crowded dance studio. Classical music was playing quietly. The large room had a mirror on one wall, and several barres on one side of the wide open space. The other was left clear, with plenty of room to dance. It was one of the many practice rooms, but Nathan's favorite. Billy had tried to ask why several times (the rooms all seemed basically the same to him), but Nathan had always said that the preference was something he couldn't really explain.

They started by warming up with some partner stretches. Nathan was more flexible than Billy, a result of his years of experience. Still, though, there's only so much a small child can be taught. Both boys were at the school to improve and learn from the instructors and each other. Next they did a few demi-plies and releves, before extending to full plies. They practiced first through fifth positions and some arm movements before finally deciding they were ready to start.

Just as the boys were getting in to position to practice a routine they had been working on, Emily and Zara walked in. While they warmed up, the two girls watched Billy and Nathan. "Straight legs Billy!" Zara shouted.

"Well if he isn't, how do you expect his legs to be?" Nathan joked. Billy rolled his eyes.

"Only kidding, friend. On a serious note though, you shouldn't be bending your knees. It looks incredibly sloppy."

"I know, I know." Billy knew it looked sloppy. That was one of the first things he'd been taught. He heard Mrs. Wilkinson's voice in his head. _You have to concentrate. You're not even trying._ He pictured himself doing the routine flawlessly. _You can do this. Do it for Michael. This is the reason you left him. It better be good._

"You know Billy, I bet you're distracted because you're so busy thinking about Michael." Zara teased. Billy denied it at first, but Zara gave him a disapproving look. Billy admitted that maybe he wasn't completely focused.

They tried the routine again, with the girls joining them. Billy really tried that time, and they managed to go through all they had learned without stopping. The friends agreed that it was one of their best run-throughs. Nevertheless, they did it a second time. At the end of the second time, they found themselves in a competition to see who could do the most pirouettes in a row, which Billy won, although Emily was not far behind.

Afterwards, the group decided to practice one of their older routines that they all already knew by heart. Billy felt the electricity pounding through him as he danced. His favorite part was the pirouettes. Near the end, he had a solo, and did as many as he could. In that moment, he felt as though he were truly flying. He felt a smile spread across his face involuntarily while danced with his friends. He lifted Emily after she did a leap. When they had first started learning, he was afraid he would drop her, or miss catching her completely. Eventually, those fears had faded. Catching flying girls became the most natural thing in the world.

They continued dancing until dinner. Then they stopped for a quick meal in the dining hall and went back to the rehearsal studio directly afterward. After another half hour, the four friends were the only students left practicing. Zara proclaimed herself too tired to continue, and lied down in the middle of the open area.

"I'm done. Goodnight."

Emily laughed. "That reminds me of when I learned how to do grand jetes. My instructor would lay down like that and have us all leap over her."

"Really? Me too." Nathan said. Billy felt his face heat up. His friends all obviously had so much more experience. He'd only been dancing for a few months.

"I don't care about how you blokes learned to do grand jetes! It's too late at night to be discussing such things. I am trying to sleep."

"Zara, it's 7:30." Billy said.

"Then 7:30 is my bedtime."

"We have been working for a while. I think I'm ready to call it a night. You guys?" Emily looked to Billy and Nathan.

"Aye," Billy said. "I should study more for exams tomorrow." Billy had never been very studious until he started classes at the Royal Ballet.

"There's really no point in staying if you all want to go." Nathan led the way to the door.

Billy noticed Zara still on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"No, too... much... dancing."

"Here." Billy helped Zara on to his back to carry her to the dorms.

"You know Billy?"

"M-hm?"

"You'd be a great boyfriend if you weren't such a poof."

Billy shook his head. "Shut up."

* * *

Billy shared a room with Nathan, so they walked in together. Each of them studied on their own. Once his head became more filled with thoughts of Michael than arithmetic, Billy decided to pull out Michael's letter.

 _Dear Billy,_

 _It sounds like you're having a lot of fun at dancing school. Your friends seem like a lot of fun. Especially Zara. I'm okay, but I really do miss you. Sometimes I wish you never left, but I know that you're doing what's best for you. I don't have too many friends, but sometimes I hang out with Debby. She fancies you and never stops talking about it. Sometimes it's a little annoying. I haven't told her that you're coming back to visit. I guess you can just surprise her. Anyway, I'm excited for you to come back. Maybe you can teach me some ballet again. We could even wear tutus! I know everyone says they're just for lasses, but, hey- What the hell's wrong with expressing yourself? Me mam caught me wearing one of me sister's dresses yesterday. I don't think she was pleased, but I don't care. She's a bloody idiot anyway. I hope you're really having a good time at ballet school. I can't wait to see you, dancing boy._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Michael Caffrey_

The choppy collection of sentences never failed to make Billy smile. Not because the letter was a happy one, but because it was written by Michael.

"Is that from Michael?" Billy jumped a little when he heard Nathan's voice behind him.

"Aye."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Aye. He's been my best mate for years. I can't wait to see him."

"You fancy him?"

Billy looked up at Nathan. "Of course. He's adorable. Not just in looks, but personality, too."

"Well," Nathan said. "Only one more day."

"Yeah," Billy repeated. "One more day."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this. Please, please, please review. I'm a little worried that this moved too quickly, but this chapter is just setting the stage for the rest of the story. On a different note, you will definitely see Michael in future chapters. I just noticed that there wasn't much fan-fiction exploring Billy's time at school, so I wanted to start with that. Thanks again!**

 **-Ferocious Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello friends! Thank you for coming back to read the second chapter! Also, thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story in any way (by reviewing, favoriting, following, reading it, all that jazz). I wasn't really expecting anyone to read this at all, so I'm so happy to see that some people are. In this chapter, I reference a scene in the movie where Billy starts teaching Michael to dance. That scene didn't happen in the musical, so if you haven't seen the movie, just know that it happens right after the Christmas scene. This chapter alternates viewpoints between Billy and Michael, which was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

The last bell finally rang. Billy and his friends ran out of their final class, excited for two weeks off. In an hour, the train would come, and Billy would go home to Everington. Then there would be a two hour ride before he would finally _be_ home. Only three more hours. Nathan hugged his three friends. "See you in two weeks," and was gone.

Billy looked to Zara and Emily. "Aren't you guys leaving, too?"

"No," Emily replied. "Zara's mom is coming in an hour. We knew the train didn't come until then, and didn't want you to be lonely."

"Thanks." Billy smiled. He'd miss his friends over break. "What do you guys want to do until then?"

"Do you want to just go for a walk or something?" Emily asked.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Zara said. She grabbed hold of both of her friends' hands, and started running to a path next to the nearby lake.

* * *

Only three more hours. Then he'd finally get to see Billy. Michael stared at the alarm clock by his bed. Five o'clock. Billy would get home at eight. Would it be awkward when he finally got home? The two friends hadn't seen each other in months. It would probably be awkward. Michael couldn't help but expect the worst, but a few positive thoughts still managed to worm their way into his head. Maybe it would be perfect. Michael imagined Billy running up to him, greeting him with a hug. Or maybe even a kiss. Who could say? He knew his thoughts were childish, but he couldn't help the happy daydreams.

What would they do when Billy finally got home? Michael remembered the one night that Billy tried to teach him to dance. That was fun. Maybe they could do it again? Michael was thrown out of his daydream when he heard his sister's voice.

"Oi, Michael, Can you- What are you wearing?" Hannah's voice was interrogating. Michael glanced down at the pink floral-print dress he was wearing that had been borrowed from Hannah's closet. He hadn't prepared for the moment, but still managed to explain his attire calmly.

"I was just... dressing up."

Hannah sat down next to him on his bed. "Look, I'm not mad, and I'm only saying this because I care about you, but dresses are for girls. I don't know if you've worn my clothes before, but people are gonna think you're a poof if you keep doing it. I don't really blame you though, being friends with Billy. Boys who choose to dance aren't-"

"Don't make fun of Billy! He's my friend." Michael's voice wavered.

"I know it's hard to understand, and that you think he's your friend, but it's not natural for boys to dance. Maybe it's good that he left for school. It'll keep him away from you. I don't want you turning into a poof, too."

"That's not how it works." Michael tried to get his sister to understand. He desperately needed her to stop.

Hannah gave him a condescending look. "Just go change clothes. And give me my dress back when you're done."

"What if I'm already a poof?"

The room was silent. Michael felt ice-cold as he waited for the response. Hannah stared at her brother. After a few painstakingly long seconds, she muttered two words with firm determination. "You're not."

"But say I was."

"Just… don't be." Hannah left the room.

* * *

"So, any plans for break?" Emily asked Billy as they began their walk by the river.

"Not really." Billy looked at the water. Such a clear, beautiful blue. It was calming. There weren't really any lakes back home. Michael would like to see the water. He loved bright, vibrant, colors.

"Billy, are you okay? You haven't really seemed like yourself today." Concern weaved its way through Emily's voice.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just… nervous? I mean, I want to talk to Michael when I get home, but I don't bloody know what I'm going to say. I want to tell him I fancy him, like. But if me dad finds out… He didn't want me to be a dancer, because he thought it was only for poofs, and now here we are."

"He did let you start dancing, though, so that's a start." Emily said.

Zara seemed to sense the seriousness and put an arm around Billy's shoulders. "And at least you know that Michael won't judge you. Plus you've got us."

"It's different back home, though. It's a mining town. Lads are supposed to do certain things, and lasses another. They already think it's weird that I'm a dancer, but being a poof? They'll think I'm mental. Michael says his mam's not being supportive, which admittedly won't be a problem for me, but what about the rest of me family? Dad and Tony'll think I'm a disappointment."

The group arrived at a park bench, and although it wasn't their intended destination, Zara led the group to sit down. Billy sat in the middle, with Zara on his left and Emily on his right. They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Emily spoke. "Billy, look at me." Billy wanted to keep looking at the water, studying every unique ripple, but forced himself to look up at his friend. "No matter what anyone tells you, there is nothing wrong with being gay. And you can't be a disappointment to your family over something that you can't control. Whenever you talk about Michael, your face lights up." Billy gave a slight smile and looked away with embarrassment. "Trust me, I've seen it. But anyone who thinks there is anything wrong with that can piss off, because they're wrong."

"Do you think I should tell my dad?"

"If he has eyes he'll be able to see it, but tell him if you want." Zara said.

"Actually, I hate to say this," Emily started. "But would it be safe for you to tell your dad? Because if he'd hurt you…"

"I don't think he'd do that." Billy's voice was stronger than before.

"Would he still pay for you to come here?"

"I'm… not sure."

"Okay, just, things to consider. Now, I hate to cut this short, but we need to get to the train station." As always, Emily made sure they were on time. The group started walking back.

"I vote we talk about something happier," Zara said.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

* * *

Michael did end up changing clothes, but he told himself that it wasn't because his sister told him to. The dress was still in his room, and would not be returned. He used to be so careful, making sure to put borrowed clothing back every time for fear of getting caught, but if he had already been caught dressing up, it didn't seem like there was much point in hiding it.

He escaped the house, although received many glares from Hannah while doing so. He told himself that he didn't care. What kind of sister was she anyway? Michael didn't realize until after a few minutes that he was absentmindedly walking to the gym, which doubled as a ballet studio. He was thinking about Billy, and had automatically connected the two.

Michael wondered about what his sister had said. Could Billy have turned him gay? It didn't seem like it, as Billy was straight. Also, Michael had known he was gay for a long time, although he had known Billy a long time, too. Even if he had been turned gay, what was really so wrong with it? And what was wrong with Billy liking ballet? Sure, Michael had thought it was a little weird at first, but dancing made Billy happy. You couldn't really control what made you happy. Michael knew that kissing Billy had made him happy. Billy kissing him made him even happier. Michael was certain that those were feelings he couldn't control.

The gym was empty. Michael turned on the light, but that seemed intimidating, so he turned it back were windows near the ceiling, and they lit up the large room just enough.

Michael looked in the mirror. He remembered the one night that Billy started to teach him how to dance. Clad in a gorgeous tutu, having just kissed his best friend, and worried about being accepted, there were tons of emotions swirling around in his head. But they all disappeared when Billy started teaching. Maybe that was why Billy liked dancing so much. It was a way of escaping. A way of freeing yourself.

Sure, it was a little nerve-wracking at first, but what wasn't? It was new and exciting, so different from the small mining town he was used to. It was his own little world. Just him and Billy. Billy's strong arms guiding his own as he formed the simple movements near perfection. The gym would hold those memories forever. It was the location where a magical night took place. A night that was strictly forbidden, because boys couldn't dance. Because boys couldn't kiss. Because boys couldn't wear tutus.

Michael stood in front of the mirror, and began to dance.

* * *

"One last thing, Billy," Emily said.

"The train's almost here, can it be quick?" Billy watched as the train came closer.

Emily handed him a slip of paper. "It has both mine and Zara's telephone numbers. I'm staying with Zara over break, so it's probably best to call her house first. But if you need _anything_ , don't hesitate to call. Okay?"

"Alright." He gave Emily a quick hug. "Thank you," he whispered. He gave Zara a quick hug too, and then ran on to the train with his messenger bag. Only two more hours.

* * *

Michael wasn't necessarily _good_ at dancing, but it reminded him of Billy, so he continued to practice. He didn't dare join Mrs. Wilkinson's class for fear of his family finding out, but he did like to watch. Later, when he was alone, he would try his best to mimic the movements. First position, Billy had taught him. Feet at an angle; arms in a circle. Plie. Just simple motions, the stepping stones to something beautiful.

He tried a pirouette, but it was way above his skill level. He fell several times before giving up. He needed a real teacher. Watching others dance didn't seem to be helping him learn. Billy would teach him. Michael glanced at the clock on the wall. Only an hour and a half.

* * *

Billy had been trying to read books on dance technique for a while, but his thoughts became too distracting. What if his dad really did cut off the funding for his education? He'd probably never be able to see Nathan or Zara or Emily again. Not to mention that his dance career would be over. Without the proper training, it wouldn't matter how talented he was.

Would it be worth it to tell his dad? No, he decided. It would be hard to lie, but he wanted to figure things out with Michael first. For the rest of the train ride, Billy read his books and thought about all that he would do when he was finally home.

* * *

The train station was cold, but Michael knew that the uncomfortable wait would be worth it. His heart fluttered every time a new train arrived. He knew he was early, but each one that arrived could be Billy. Strangers passing by stared at him. Not many boys waited alone at the train station at a quarter to eight. But it was okay. They could wonder and judge all they wanted. Michael's best friend was coming home, and there was no way he was going to miss it.

Another train came. Michael studied every face of the weary travelers scrambling out of the huge vehicle. Then he saw a familiar boy wearing a blue striped shirt.

* * *

"Aye, Billy!" Billy turned when he heard his name. A familiar face was running up to him. Michael. Billy ran up to Michael, too, and they met in the middle, greeting each other with a hug.

Each boy smiled, unsure of what to say. "So, how's dance school been?" Michael started, but he was interrupted when Billy's family found them.

"Billy!" Tony greeted him, grabbing ahold of his brother's shoulders and giving them a friendly shake. "How's your fancy poof school?"

"It's not just for poofs, you know."

Grandma butted in on the conversation. "We tried renting out your room, but nobody wanted it." Her whole face lit up with the joke, and everyone laughed.

Tony suggested that they go out for ice cream to celebrate Billy's arrival, which everyone agreed was a good idea. Billy hopefully asked if Michael could come, and his dad agreed. The group of five made their way to the nearest ice cream shop.

They arrived, ordered and received their ice cream, and sat down at a table. Billy's family asked more about school, which he was happy to talk about. "We have normal classes in the morning, and then dance in the afternoon, sometimes until late at night. I love it though."

"I still think it's fucking crazy," Tony said.

Michael and Jackie looked at Tony. Michael, who had been silent since Billy's family had arrived, said, "Have you ever actually seen Billy dance? He's bloody fantastic."

Tony seemed taken aback by Michael's sudden words. "Well, no, but dancing is still a right sissy thing to do."

Billy grabbed Michael's hand under the table. Michael looked up at him in surprise, but neither boy said anything about it.

"It's not, really," Michael said. "It's not like it's easy."

"And there are plenty of lads at my school who do it." Billy added. "My friend Nathan's done it even longer than me."

Tony still didn't seem convinced, but kept his mouth shut. Jackie tried to keep the peace by changing the subject, and asked his youngest son about his other friends. Billy told them all about Zara and Emily.

"So you're friends with lasses, too," Tony observed. "Do you fancy any of them?"

"Not particularly," Billy said. He hoped someone would change the subject.

"Are you sure?" Billy's dad gave him a nudge. "There must be at least one you think is cute."

"No, I'm really just there to learn. It's a school after all." Billy grasped Michael's hand a little tighter, their intertwined fingers hidden under the table.

Grandma beamed. "See, I have one studious grandson! Billy, right?"

"Yes, grandma."

They all finished their ice cream, and left the shop together. Michael let go of Billy's hand first, and the two boys shared a quick smile. Billy decided to walk Michael home, so the two groups went their separate ways.

They walked in silence until they were sure that were out of earshot.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked. The words made it sound like he was angry, but there wasn't even a trace of anger in his voice. Curiosity, yes, but no anger.

"I missed you."

"Oh. Well, I missed you, too, dancing boy." There was a moment's pause before Michael stretched out his hand. He looked at Billy, as though asking permission.

Billy took the hand stretched out awkwardly in front of him. It was warm, just like before. It was new and different, but Billy knew it felt right. He was in love with Michael Caffrey.

* * *

 **So, there you go! Another chapter down (YAY!). Please review and tell me what you thought of the multiple viewpoints. I've already started writing the third chapter, so that should be up soon. Thanks again! (Seriously, seeing that people like this makes my whole day.)**

 **-Ferocious Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything on here! I'm sorry if it seemed like I gave up on this story. Life is crazy, but I'll still definitely finish it. The ending is still a while away, though. Until then, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Although the town had remained similar to how Billy had left it, there were still many blatantly obvious differences. The next morning, Billy slept in. There was no need to get up early for boxing or ballet. Tony and Jackie, however, woke up with the sun for a full, tiring day of mining. The town had fallen back into the same familiar pattern as before the strike.

Billy woke up to a cheerful voice. "Oi, Billy! Why are you still asleep, like?"

With a slight panic, Billy threw open his eyes, only to see the smiling face of Michael Caffrey.

"Morning, Michael." He rolled over to lay on his stomach again, thinking that perhaps he could catch a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Afternoon, practically," Michael corrected.

"Yeah," Billy blindly agreed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just thought I'd come and visit. Didn't think you'd still be bloody sleeping."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"I'm really happy you came back to visit." Michael said.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, but I'm happy, too." Realizing that Michael actually wanted conversation, Billy decided he could try to wake up. He pulled himself up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, fighting desperately to keep his heavy eyelids open. Once again, he saw Michael's beautiful, happy face. _You might as well get it over with now. Otherwise everything will be awkward for the rest of the time you're here._ "Hey, er, is anybody else home?"

"Just your Grandma, why?" Michael's tone was still bright. Billy hoped it would never change.

"Could you close the door?"

"Sure, but why? Are you alright, Billy?" Michael softly closed the door.

"I just… I need to tell you something."

"Well, go ahead." Michael sat down on the other side of Billy's bed, ready to listen. Always ready and eager to hear what Billy had to say.

Billy took a deep breath. "I… remember how I kissed you goodbye before I went off to school?"

Michael's cheeks turned pink. "Aye, of course I remember."

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and the other one, too. After the Christmas party?"

"I remember that, too." He spoke with hushed intensity.

"I want to do it again, but, real kissing perhaps? Not now, but, maybe… I don't know. I don't _just_ want to be friends, Michael."

"So you do go to a fancy poof school." Michael flashed a sarcastic grin.

"It's not just for poofs."

"Okay."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, Billy." Michael gave his friend a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to go dance?"

"Yeah." _See, there was nothing to worry about. It's Michael._ Billy tried to calm his nerves. If there was anyone who would understand, Michael was that person. The boys raced down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast for Billy, said goodbye to Grandma, and began walking to the gym.

* * *

Michael saw that Billy was nervous, and maybe a little scared, but he couldn't help but be happy. _Billy fancies me. He's been thinking about the kiss, too._ "Let's go this way," he suggested, pointing towards small, beaten down dirt path.

"Why?"

"It's less crowded," Michael replied, clutching Billy's hand. Suddenly, the events from the day before made sense. _He wasn't just holding my hand out of pity. He actually likes me._ Michael's thoughts were interrupted when Billy spoke.

"How did you know about this path? I've always gone the main way."

"I walk this way all the time."

"With Debby?"

"Aye. Sometimes." Michael's voice began to fade.

"You're friends now, right? With Debby?"

Michael had become friends with Debby mostly out of necessity, but still agreed. "Sort of." He wished Billy would stop prying for information about his social life. He wanted a day just between the two of them, and thinking about his lack of friends didn't necessarily scream 'happy Best Friend Finally Visiting From Fancy Dance School In London Day'.

"So you do have friends, then…" Billy was oblivious to any hints drooped in Michael's voice.

"I don't know, Billy!" His voice was harsh, but his heart sank directly afterward. Immediately, he was filled with regret. He was expecting more sharpness in return, but Billy's tone was soft.

"I'm sorry I left." Billy let go of Michael's hand. _Oh no. He didn't want to hold hands. I've been taking it all too fast. He probably doesn't even really like me._ But then, Michael felt a soft hand fall upon his shoulder, and paused for a moment. Billy noticed immediately. "Is that too much? Sorry." He started to pull away, but Michael gently pushed it back.

"No, it's perfect," he replied, looking up at Billy. Then, to prove his point, he put his own arm around Billy's waist, so the two boys were locked together. "And, about you leaving," He locked eyes with the boy tangled next to him. "I know you had to go away to dance. I miss you, but… I get it now."

"Yeah, thanks." Billy gave a half-hearted smile, before Michael ended up tripping over his feet. Michael realized then that it was difficult to walk with another person so close.

"I've been working on learning some ballet," he said, as though it would make up for his clumsiness.

"I thought you said it was 'fucking weird'." Michael blushed when Billy mentioned his previous attitude towards dancing.

"But then… after the Christmas party…"

"Aye. That was fun."

The friends crossed the quiet road to go to a busier one, so they untangled themselves. It was awkward to have to let go so abruptly, but they was terrified of being caught. They silently agreed that it was worth the risk, though. Every second was precious.

* * *

Billy understood why they had to let go, but it didn't feel right to just walk next to the other boy. He craved physical contact, even though that sometimes felt awkward, too. Everything was new, and although it was exciting, it took some getting used to. The boys walked into the gym together, only to find it completely empty. It seemed that the children in Everington were on break too.

"So you said you've been practicing?" Billy asked Michael as they stood in the middle of the gym.

"Aye." Michael didn't move.

"Perhaps you could show me, then." Billy motioned his friend to the barre.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "Right."

Billy walked over to the barre with Michael, and saw his friend trembling as he got into first position. Part of him wanted to comfort the boy, whose stomach seemed to be bursting with butterflies, but another part of him said to stay quiet. He listened to the latter, because he thought his friend might need some silence to gather his thoughts. Then Michael was the one to break the quiet atmosphere.

"I'm not really all that good. I haven't taken classes or anything. Haven't even had a bloody teacher, like."

"You're fine, Michael. Just show me what you know."

"It's nothing. Look, I'm a fucking terrible dancer. I just like to pretend sometimes."

Billy sighed. "It doesn't matter if you're any good." The words brought back flashbacks of Mrs. Wilkinson saying similar things to him.

"Says the boy who got into The Royal Ballet School."

"Why do you like to dance?" The exasperation was clear in Billy's question.

"It sounds stupid."

"Go on."

Billy tried to stay polite, but he knew he was snapping at Michael. He loved Michael, but the boy was doing a fantastic job of wasting his time.

"I like to dance 'cause it reminds me of you. When you left I had nothing. No friends. No hobbies, really, except boxing. Not necessarily the best family. I'm not trying to complain, Billy. I know why you left, but I needed to keep a part of you with me. Dancing helped." Michael's eyes, which had started to linger on the floor, slowly turned their gaze to Billy.

Until that moment, Billy had never thought much about his friendship with Michael. Sure, he'd had loads of daydreams about Michael when he was away, and they'd always been best friends, but he had never thought about Michael's view on their relationship. He was confident that Michael fancied him, but that was as far as it got.

"I really am sorry I left."

Michael looked back down to the ground. "No, like I said before. I get it now. It's still the only reason I started trying to do ballet, though. I'm not any good."

"Just show me what you've practiced. I know you don't have a teacher, but I can help."

Billy saw Michael take a deep breath, and then watched as his friend began a well rehearsed routine. It wasn't nearly as good as what he was used to seeing at school, but he loved watching Michael try something new.

* * *

 _No. What the hell are you thinking? Billy has seen some of the best dancers in the country, and you, the bloody idiot that you are, want to dance for him._ Michael was horrified by the thought of messing up in front of Billy. _You're taking an art form that means everything to him and destroying it. He's going to hate you._

But he knew that his friend wanted to see him try, so he did. He tried to forget that Billy was there. He danced like he did when he was all alone. A form of art. A way of forgetting things. He finished with a series of lopsided chene turns, and landed in fourth position. He stayed there for a moment, just breathing.

Then he dared to look at his friend. He was ready for judgement, but not looking forward to it.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Billy beaming. He was about to move, after all, he was finished, but Billy stopped him. "No, stay there." Michael slid back to fourth position.

As Billy walked over to his friend, his socks against the wooden floor were silent. Michael had danced without music, the dance itself being all that was needed. The only sound was the breathing of the two boys.

"Stand taller," Billy said, as he gently pushed Michael's shoulders back. "Imagine you're a puppet hanging from strings on your head."

Michael adjusted himself, and stood as tall as he could. He took Billy's advice with pride rather than shame, because _he actually thought I did a good job!_

"Aye, there you go." Billy moved around Michael, adjusting his friend's body as Mrs. Wilkinson had done for him in his early days of ballet. "You know, you're actually sort of graceful when you try."

"You think so?" Michael's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"Of course, you idiot." Billy patted Michael on the back, almost in a brotherly way, breaking Michael away from his perfect fourth position.

Overwhelmed with liberation, Michael engulfed Billy into a hug. "I really did miss you. Life is a lot harder without your best mate by your side." He stayed there, not willing to let go, but also getting no resistance to the tight embrace. He breathed in the smell of his best friend, desperately wishing they could someday be something more.

Billy spoke to Michael, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Right now, I don't want to go back." He gave Michael a quick squeeze and then carefully let go. They took a moment, just looking at each other, but Billy broke the silence. "Do you want to keep dancing?" Michael nodded, prompting a lesson similar to those led by Mrs. Wilkinson, although it had an absence of shouting.

* * *

Once again, Billy walked Michael home. And once again, they took the back way so they could hold hands. They talked about the dancing for a while, both agreeing that the time they had together was fun. Billy couldn't wait to tell his friends back at school that he was starting to teach ballet. After a few silent minutes, a change in topic didn't seem strange, so Michael spoke up.

"Billy," he started. He paused, obviously unsure of what to say next.

"Aye," Billy replied, instantly concerned for his friend. Their day had been perfect, and he knew something was about to ruin it.

"Are you alright with all that we've been doing? I mean, most friends don't hold hands and stuff, especially lads."

"Michael, I seem to recall that I held your hand first."

"So, are we… boyfriends? Can two boys be dating each other? Are we dating each other?"

Billy had wondered about that on the whole train ride home. He'd even thought about it at school. He knew he fancied Michael, and he wanted to tell him. He just didn't know what that would mean.

"I've seen a couple of older lads dating at school, so I think it's alright. But, we're a little young, like." Billy glanced at his friend, hoping that Michael agreed with his thoughts.

"Aye… so it is _lads_ who are together, and everyone's fine with it?" Michael shot Billy a quizzical look.

Billy returned the look as he talked to his friend. He'd thought that Michael would know more about boys dating each other than he did, but Everington was obviously still lacking in diversity. "It's not common, but there are a few poofs at school. Some people don't like it, but most don't really care."

"I wish they didn't care here, either," Michael mumbled, his words sour.

Avoiding eye contact, Billy spoke to his friend, his words starting out soft, but slowly forming a crescendo, until he was speaking at his usual volume. "Michael, I don't care what they think. You shouldn't either. Someday, you'll move out. Someday we'll be boyfriends, and we'll live in London, and I'll be a professional dancer, and you'll be… whatever it is you want to be. And your family won't bother you, and you'll have a million friends. We just have to wait. It's going to get better."

* * *

 **I thought that was a sweet ending. :) Please review and let me know what you thought! It really does mean a lot to me. I'll definitely try to update sooner than I did last time. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Ferocious Fangirl**


End file.
